Kyo Shoma after the revealing of the sprit
by sorachan101
Summary: Aftermarth, But wait... all the other zodiac are free from part of the curse ! leaving Kyo angry and unaware of Yuki's plan to show his affections. Kyo
1. Chapter 1

A Tohru and kyo fanfic sweet and innocent Tohru begins to discover Kyo is looking at her differently ever since she saw the evil spirit of the cat…

Disclaimer – I sky do not own fruits basket or any form of the process in which fruits basket was made. I do not wish to publish this and will not profit from this fan fiction story. So please don't sue me hahahah you can try but perhaps all you will get is a pencil… won't stop me writing though ^_^

Chapter 1,

When Tohru arrived back at Shigure's house with a calm demeanour and sweet smile that usually graced her face, everyone was relieved… except Yuki. Yuki had a sombre aurora as he watched that stupid cat in Tohru's arms… 'Honda san…'

Shigure was laughing but halted as he noticed with his sharp hearing the rustleing in the trees… he sensed and then he saw Akito! She was snickering as she departed.

Tohru looked up to Kazuma.

"I am so glad, now I can try to understand Kyo kun a little more, but for now he must rest, I also feel a bit faint…" Tohru half mumbled her words, not unnoticed by Shigure, Yuki or Kazuma. Tohru began to fall to the ground exhausted, Kyo jumped out of her arms not wanting to be crushed. Yuki dived to catch her. To Yuki's astonishment he didn't turn into the rat! He just hugged her tighter, Kyo got angry at this, but said nothing as he could see Tohru was exhausted. Shigure snapped out of his amazement "Yuki please take our precious flower upstairs, I'm sure she will be fine but, if she doesn't bounce back to her usual self I will call hari"

Yuki smiled brightly at Shigure which only served to further anger poor Kyo who was just waiting to transform back. The smile was surprising for Shigure, as Yuki had never smiled so brightly in his life. Yuki lifted Tohru up and carried her inside Kyo felt so tiered and just slept in his cat form under Kagura and Shigure's watchful eye.

Meanwhile Yuki had dragged a chair upstairs and was watching Tohru sleep in her bed. He lightly stroked her nose and a smiled plastered it's self on his face as she scrunched up her face at the gesture. Not wanting to disturb her he just sat back in the chair and watched her.

Downstairs Kagura was crying silently. She had seen from the window all the commotion outside and saw the interaction between Kyo and Tohru. She was happy when Kyo jumped out of her arms, she smiled almost evily at this. But now watching Kyo sleep in her lap 'I wish Kyo would look my way, when will he remember the times he called for me with open arms. I want to give you my heart Kyo kun, please accept it. I don't know how much more I can stand of seeing you with her, smiling like you do and she doesn't even notice your warm smiles.'

Shigure was fast asleep in his "office/room" when Hatori rang. Shigure reached around for the phone, finally finding it he meekly started speaking "moshi moshi who is it?" Hatori calmly stated "Shigure… how is she?"

"ahhh hari Tohru is doing fine, however…" Shigure let out a large yawn and sat up

"I am worried about Akito, she was behaving quite strangely when kyon and tohru kun returned to the house with Yuki… Akito was hiding amoungst the trees…"

"I see, Shigure, for Tohru's sake I think she should come to the main house with Yuki"

"Hari, why Yuki? I'm pretty sure Kyo would like to go with her"

"Shigure you know Kyo really needs his rest after the evil spirit is evoked…"

"ah yes yes I see, I will talk with Tohru"

"Shigure, one more thing… make sure you return the beads to Kyo before he becomes human again"

"understood"

Shigure hung up, and just stared with a blank face at his messy desk 'Akito, meeting Tohru… I know it must be done but… Oh my flower I will make sure you are protected'

Just then there was a bang upstairs, Tohru had awoken and saw the time, she panicked

"Shoma kun! I'm so sorry!!! I will make dinner right away!!!!" She tried to get out of bed to fast and got tangled up in her sheets then THUMP she face planted. Yuki woke up startled "Honda san, are you all right?"

"Oh Shoma kun, I'm so sorry to wake you up!"

Yuki let out a slight laugh "No need to worry Honda san, I'm sure Shigure will order take out today. It has been a big day for everyone. So don't worry too much"

Tohru sighed and proceeded to pick herself up off the floor. "Shoma kun, do you think Kyo kun will marry Kagura chan?"

Yuki's eyes went wide at the question "why do you ask miss Honda?"

Tohru began to turn three shades of red as she tried to hide her face from Yuki's view to no avail "Well, you see, um, how should I say. I just think. It might. Umm… It's not important."

Yuki felt his heart pang as he saw the innocent sign of her growing feelings for the stupid cat.

"Well to be honest Honda san, I'm not sure."

Yuki was satisfied with the answer after all it wasn't a lie.

Shigure came upstairs and into Tohru's room

"Yuki what was that noise, did you hurt our poor flower?"

Yuki got mad and immediately took a fighting stance "You dog I would NEVER hurt Honda san!"

Tohru's eyes widened as she put her hand out shaking it vigorously "No no Shigure san, I was so selfish that I slept all day and without thinking! I awoke and saw the time and was in such a rush I got tangled in my sheets and fell! Really Yuki helped me!!"

Shigure laughed at the panicked look on Tohru's face

"Well it's good to know Yuki is looking after you, but Tohru kun you don't need to worry about dinner I ordered the Bento so when you are ready just come and eat. You don't need to change if you don't want to."

Yuki blushed at the thought of Tohru changing clothes. Shigure noticed the look on Yuki's face.

"My my Yuki don't get any untoward thoughts now~!"

Yuki punched Shigure "shut up dog!"

"Ohhh Yuuki hurt me! I'll be downstairs, Kyo should be awake soon, Kagura is still here."

Tohru's eyes flashed with happiness "Great it is so nice to eat with everyone, but what about Kazuma?"

Shigure put on his thinking face and then dropped his head "Kazuma has returned to his dojo, he will return in a few days to check on Kyo"

Tohru nodded "I see, well sorry Shoma kun but do you mind if I get changed quickly, I'll be super fast!"

Yuki jumped a little at the words, "Of course miss Honda, if you need anything just call out my name, I will be at your side"

Tohru sweat dropped at this "hai… thank you Shoma kun"

With that Shigure nodded his head and Yuki followed him out and downstairs.

"Shigure… can I ask you something?" Yuki looked concerned so Shigure skipped on the amusing thoughts

"Anything Yuki, What is on your mind?"

Yuki looked to the ceiling "Do you think I can ask Akito for permission to date Honda san?"

Shigure beckoned Yuki to follow him into the laundry room, Yuki followed him eagerly.

"Yuki listen carefully, there are a few people that have feelings for Tohru kun, so it's better to wait until she shows her emotions. Also Akito is still showing contempt towards our Tohru kun."

Yuki's eyes widened "Yes I understand BUT why is Akito still disapproving of Honda san? She is so swee…." Yuki dare not finish that sentence

Shigure placed a kind hearted hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki tomorrow I must take Tohru kun to see Akito to re-ask permission for her to stay here. Hari, you and I will go with her as protection. But more importantly I plan to ask Kyo to keep watch from afar on the roof of Hiro's chambers."

Yuki clenched his fist "I understand, but I wonder if the curse is broken…"

Shigure looked up 'I wonder if Yuki is right, he didn't transform when Tohru kun hugged him…' Shigure began to speak softly "I'm not so sure about that, we will have to wait and see. In any case she is probably looking for us by now.

Yuki nodded and both left for the dining room.

Kyo was awake, and back to normal luckily Hatori had reminded Shigure to place the beads back on Kyo.

Kagura was silently eating sitting beside Kyo, While Tohru was placing cups and hot fresh green tea on the table, with her place at Yuki's side. Yuki was smiling and sat next to Tohru, Kyo was watching Tohru as she moved about and wanted to kiss her.

Kyo was blushing… Shigure noticed this 'Hmmm seems it will be between Yuki and Kyo Tohru, that is if you don't want a regular human… I wonder if she has some interest at school..' Shigure sat at the head of the table and smiled as Tohru poured him his tea. "Thank you Tohru kun"

The dinner went on with frequent looks between everyone and the polite conversation filled the air. However everyone had things they wanted to say but coulden't.

After dinner Shigure called Tohru into his office, this surprised Kyo who was planning on taking Tohru up to the roof.

In Shigure's office Tohru was smiling sweetly re arranging the ikebana she had made the night before.

"Shigure san I know I have no right to stay here and if Hatori san has to erase my memory.. I.. I.."

Shigure crossed his arms 'so sweet my flower…' "Actually Tohru kun I'm sure you will be able to stay here. Just we must go see Akito tomorrow, we could hold it off, but it would be more beneficial to go sooner rather than later"

"I understand" was all Tohru could muster

"Tohru kun go to sleep now tomorrow you will need your strength"

Tohru nodded and got up to leave, Kyo who was listening at the door had backed away to seem as if he just got there.

"How convenient kyo I need to ask you a favour come in"

With that Tohru sleepily said goodnight to Kyo and headed upstairs.

Tohru was about to entre her room when Kagura slapped her causing Tohru to scream, Yuki ran to her from his room. Kagura looked coldly at Tohru "You must never steal Kyo, you know how much I care for him, it doesn't matte that you have seen 'that' form of his zodiac either! I just want you to be gone forever!"

Yuki was shocked just as much as Tohru to be hearing this… Tohru touched her cheek and winced. Yuki took a protective position in front of Tohru "Kagura, you are my cousin however… if you ever touch Honda san like this again I will make sure you suffer equal pain"

With that Kagura ran to the guest room…

Hearing the commotion Shigure and kyo bolted up the stairs

"What the hell Yuki! Tohru what did this fucking rat do to you?"

Tohru was gob smacked that Kyo swore

"I didn't do anything, ask your girlfriend in there" Yuki yelled pointing with a shaking hand at the guest room.

Shigure saw the red mark on Tohru's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Tohru kun, sometimes Kagura can't control herself but she should not have hurt you, would you like her to leave?"

Tohru shook her head "No that's quite all right at first I was shocked but I know she just wants to protect her feeling for Kyo, she seems to think I am stealing Kyo"

Kyo ran to Tohru and hugged her *poof* a cat again

"Tohru I am so sorry this is all my fault I didn't think she would ever do this!"

Kyo was pleading to Tohru

Tohru just nodded

"In any case I will send Kagura on her way tomorrow I don't think the main house would appreciate more bills to fix the place"

At that comment everyone laughed…

Kagura was listening through the door, she was hurt and began to cry, she knew what they said was true, 'but what gave that Tohru bitch the right to talk about it.' Kagura knew she had to do something. 'I know, I will inform Akito that Tohru has stolen Kyo's heart from me, I have been loyal to Akito… she will help me for sure' With this thought Kagura bounded off through the window on her way to the main house.

Please review :D tell me what you think ^^ My first fanfic ever so be harsh but not Kagura harsh :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer – I sky do not own fruits basket, never have and sadly never will, if I did don't you think kyo and tohru would have been kissing going to karaoke and walkies in the forest? Ahem anyways onward with the story :D

Kyo and Yuki said their goodnights to Tohru. Tohru watched the two as they headed for their rooms 'Tomorrow I will see Akito again, I wonder if I will suffer the same pain as Kana san?' Her thoughts were inturupted by a worried Shigure "Tohru kun, I know you might not feel like sleeping much but you should try. Don't stress about tomorrow too much, Yuki and myself will be there for you"

"Oh yes sorry Shigure san I am keeping you awake *deep bow* I hope you sleep well, and Shigure san thank you"

Shigure just smilied at her and went off downstairs.

Tohru was about to entre her room when she remembered about the slap.. so she hesitates, Kyo not being able to sleep notices that he dosen't hear Tohru's door close. He decides to check it out, just as he opens his door Yuki opens his.

"Honda san, are you still a little shaken?"

'Fuck that rat I want to protect her and give her peace… I know!'

Tohru is standing there like a stunned mullet but smiles all the same

"Tohru if you feel frightened or uneasy, I know this sounds strange and don't get me wrong but would you like me to sleep on your floor?"

Tohru's face lit up with a huge smile

"Honda san I would like to do the same if you don't mind"

Tohru nodded enthusiastically "Yes Shoma kun and Kyo kun it would allow me to sleep"

So Kyo and Yuki dragged their doonas' into Tohrus room and had a silent fight with death glares about who had which piece of floor.

Finally everyone was settled and Tohru spoke the words both the guys wanted to hear

"Goodnight and sweet dreams"

With that both Yuki and Kyo forgot about their plans to fight eachother and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Kagura had made her way to the main house and asked to see Akito.

Akito was angry screaming "Who the hell wants to see me this late at night, tell them to come back tomorrow!" The servant mentioned Kagura's name softly, Akito relaxed her shoulders and slid back to her usual place by the large ikebana. Akito motioned her hand for the servant to bring Kagura forth.

"Akito I thought I would be okay if Tohru and Kyo became a couple but… but.."

"Your not are you?" Akito was sneering at this news 'I will punish you Tohru you will suffer as you deserve to'

"No Akito" Kagura began to cry she stood up "I want that bitch to suffer as I am suffering, please Akito I have always been so loyal and, just this once I ask a deed of you!"

Akito saw her pleading eyes "I was thinking of doing this in any case so I don't mind at all to make it official"

Kagura brushed her tears away "Thank you Akito, may I stay in the guest chambers tonight?"

"Of course my poor Kagura, to think Shigure kicked you out in the middle of the.."

Kagura cut her off "No it's not like that, I slapped Tohru and Kyo got mad at me and so I ran into my room and left through the window I doubt they know I am gone"

"I see, very well Shigure is safe for now, I just hope none of them try to protect her"

Kagura merely nodded feeling the emotional stress catching up to her as she began to relax.

"Go now"

Kagura bowed and headed for the guest chambers. Outside Momiji couldent believe his ears, as the bunny he had sharp ears thank god Akito and Kagura did not have this same ability. Momiji quickly returned to his room in Harito's chambers. He was breathing heavily at the sheer horror that something was going to happen to Tohru…

'I must warn them' Momiji decided he would risk calling Kyo's mobile from Harito's phone.

Kyo felt his mobile vibrate near his head, he grumbled as he flipped it open and croakely began mumbling "Moshi moshi who is it?"

"KYO it's me Momiji"

"What the hell are you rining me now for?"

"You have to take Tohru and run!"

A shiver went down Kyo's spine and he began nudging Yuki to wake up

"Why is that Momiji?"

Yuki woke up enough to mumble a "What is it?"

"Akito and Kagura have just planned to harm Tohru!"

"WHAT!!!"

"That's why you must take her and run now!"

Yuki's eyes were wide awake at the panicked Kyo. Tohru began to stir as well.

"I understand thanks bunny, are you safe?"

"I think so but if not Hari can help me, just protect my princess"

"take care bunny, bye"

Kyo snapped the phone shut, got up and went to the room Kagura was supposed to be in, the window was open, Yuki was now standing behind him.

"Kyo I take it that call was a warning?"

"yeah"

"from who?"

"Momiji"

"That's odd"

"there is no time to explain we must get Tohru out of here, I would like to run with her alone but for her sake.."

"Kyo you know I would hunt you down"

"There is no time to fight now, pack your things and meet me back in Tohru's room in two minutes"

Yuki dashed to pack. Kyo also.

"should we pack for her?"

"No Yuki she would feel angry if we touched certain clothing items" Both of them blushed.

"Tohru… Tohru… Tohru you have to wake up we must get out of here fast"

Tohru woke up sitting up quickly

"What did you say?"

"Honda san, we got a tip off from Momiji that Akito is etching a plan to harm you"

Tohru looked so sad " I see, but I will go alone"

Both of them looked towards her shocked…

"I do not wish to burden you any more than I have already"

Yuki barged past kyo and hugged Tohru inter twining his fingers in her hair

"Tohru a day without you would be the biggest burden for both of us"

Tohru was blushing madly and yuki pulled away leaving an extremely pissed off Kyo to watch him walk out the door with his largest douffle bag.

Kyo turned to face Tohru so that Yuki couldent see and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear "Tohru I would die without you, knowing you is the only thing that has given me hope and trust with people. Please don't take that away from me"

Tohru was blushing even more and looked like a well done lobster.

"y yes…"

She quickly packed her things whilst the two boys ran downstairs and informed Shigure of their plans to keep Tohru safe.

"Here Yuki take this" Shigure held out a small bag. Yuki opened it to find a mobile phone and a wad of $100 dollar notes.

"Thank you Shigure"

"Don't mention it you two just keep her safe, I will try to stall as long as I can. I am the only one besides you two who know about this mobile and so you can keep in contact without being traced."

Kyo and Yuki bowed as they heard Tohru coming down the stairs.

Shigure came out and gave Tohru a big hug, but he didn't transform into the dog… This angered Kyo but relieved Yuki 'The curse has been broken I won't become a rat if I hug my slave again, that is if I get to see her again…"

"Shigure san, I will miss you please write me an email when it is safe to return, I will make fresh ikebana and hot green tea"

Shigure smiled warmly at the thought.

With that the trio left the house, Tohru rang Uo and Hanajima and told them she was going away for a while but would call if something happened.

Kagura was dreaming of millions of ways to torture Tohru whilst Akito was dreaming of how to bring pain to Kyo and Yuki as well.

Momiji couldn't sleep he was crying too much and Hatori woke up to find out what was wrong, Momiji told him in the softest voice he could muster.

Hatori's eyes widened. "Oh Tohru" 'If Akito orders me… shit'

"Hari you won't take Tohru's memories away right? She is so kind and now Kagura has hurt her, I want to protect her!"

"Momiji you know that if Akito orders, then I"

"NO Hari if you do that nearly all of the zodiac wont forgive you!"

"Momiji, mabey it would be better if Tohru lost her memories, otherwise she might suffer more and more, like Kana"

Momiji just sat there in shock more tears streaming down his face. His eyes wide and unable to move. 'Momiji I know how you feel, and if I can avoid it I will remember… I would miss not having Tohru around. I would miss her very much'

Yuki, Kyo and a shaken Tohru borded the first flight of the morning bound for Korea.

"Kyo kun, Shoma kun, I wonder what Korea will be like, I feel terrible for not saying goodbye to everyone…"

"Tohru you don't have to feel guilty about anything! We will protect you and I am sure everyone will agree back home."

"Honda san I hate to admit it but the cat is absolutely correct on this one"

"But how on earth am I going to finish high school… my mother…"

Both of the boys cringed a little at this….

"Honda san, I will be aiming to work as a English teacher and I am sure they can give you a crash course on Korean"

"Tohru I will be looking for work as a martial arts teacher, so if you wish I will pay for you to have private tuition when we return to Japan to finish your high school and please your mother"

"Kyo kun Shoma kun! Thank you so much! My stress has gone somewhat, but if Akito sama finds me…"

"Tohru I would beat the living shit out of her before I let her touch you"

"Honda san we would both protect you"

"a… a… arigatou!" Tohru was beaming with happiness and relief.

Meanwhile back at the main house Akito had finished breakfast with kagura and decided they would fetch Tohru from Shigure's house. They set off in the car with a nervous Hatori. Hatori decided it best not to talk at this point but cursed himself he coulden't give Shigure a heads up.

They pulled up outside Shigure's house and Hatori was firstto get out, Whilst he was opening the door for Akito he put other hand behind his back and flashed the signal for danger that they had created in high school. Shigure noted it mentally and didn't allow it to show on his face.

"Good morning Akito, Kagura I was wondering where you were we were all waiting for you to eat breakfast, but since you wernt here I ate yours too hahahaha it was so yummy" 'I only wish it were true… oh Tohru I hope I can eat your precious cooking again soon'

"I see, Shigure is Tohru here I would like to speak with her to … apologise about yesterday"

"I am sorry that you have come all the way out here but those three set out straight after breakfast to have some fun, *shigure pouts* But they didn't invite me and Yuki refused to tell me where they went"

"Shigure are you sure you don't know where they are?"

Shigure let out a huge deep sigh "I only wish Kagura"

Akito came forth "Shigure when they return or if you hear fropm them… pass on the message that Tohru is to come alone to the main house"

Shigure made a mental note 'RUN TOHRU' "Understood Akito, you look lovely in this sunshine"

Akito blushed nodded her head slightly and motioned for everyone to return to the car. Hatori really wanted to tell Shigure the conversations he had and heard but this was no time to be hastey. 'I'm just relived Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are safe for now…'

Hatori drove away and shigure ran to the phone to order take away.

Well that was chapter two, feel free to stab me with words as your weapon, I know I am not good at this  but I want your opinions so I can get better sorry for the short fic :P:P

Love from Sky a.k.a sorachan ^^


End file.
